Typically, for a computing platform (e.g., a personal computer), power management is coordinated and controlled by an operating system and its associated software (e.g., power management software). Various industry standards describe how power management may by implemented by the computing platform and the operating system. One such industry standard is the Advanced Configuration Power Interface Specification, Revision 3.0a, published Dec. 30, 2005, and/or later revisions (“the ACPI Specification”). The ACPI specification defines computing platform or system power states as “S-states” and these states are denoted in the ACPI specification as S0, S1, S2, S3, S4 and S5. In a common usage these S-states are available for power management of a computing platform. The S-states include three categories that are denoted in the ACPI specification as “working”, “sleeping” and “soft off” states. The working state includes the S0 state, the sleeping state includes S1, S2, S3 and S4 states and the soft off state includes the S5 state. Transition of a computing platform between working, sleeping and soft off states is typically controlled by an operating system's power management software.